mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mixels Wiki:Creative Corner/Mixels Report Cards
This is a list of report cards for the 27 Mixels while they are in school. Note that these are not heavily detailed, and only contain grades for the following subjects: Reading, Language Arts/Writing, Math, Science/Health/Technology, Social Studies/History, Home Economics, P.E (Physical Education), Music, and Art. Series 1 Report Cards Flain *Reading: D *Language Arts: C+ *Math: C *Science: B+ *Social Studies: C *Home Economics: C+ *P.E: A *Music: A+ *Art: B- Note: Flain is a bright, great, and smart kid who can really make a great change in life. However, he needs to apply himself more, as he hasn't been paying attention lately. Vulk *Reading: B *Language Arts: B+ *Math: C- *Science: C+ *Social Studies: C *Home Economics: A+ *P.E: B- *Music: C+ *Art: A Note: Vulk is a kind-hearted young man who has really been up on his game lately. He used to have bad grades, but he's really been bringing them up. Applause for him! Zorch *Reading: D *Language Arts: D *Math: D- *Science: C- *Social Studies: F *Home Economics: F *P.E: A+ *Music: C+ *Art: C- Note: Zorch is one of the worst kids in class; he's always causing trouble, playing pranks on people and such. He isn't focusing well at all; the only subject he has a good grade in is P.E. Seismo *Reading: C- *Language Arts: D *Math: C- *Science: C- *Social Studies: B+ *Home Economics: C+ *P.E: A *Music: C- *Art: C- Note: Seismo is well-behaved, even though he has accidentally kicked some kids on occasion. He's trying his best with the grades, but he has to stop thinking he's going to fail. Krader *Reading: D *Language Arts: D *Math: C- *Science: C+ *Social Studies: C+ *Home Economics: B- *P.E: A- *Music: C- *Art: C- Note: Krader isn't very good in terms of grades, but he's a caring kid who is clearly trying his best. Even if he has bad grades, this boy deserves a hug. Shuff *Reading: C- *Language Arts: C- *Math: B- *Science: B- *Social Studies: C *Home Economics: D *P.E: B *Music: A+ *Art: A Note: Shuff is a bright, lovable kid who always wants to find the good in others. If there's one thing great about him, it's that he's always trying his best. Teslo *Reading: A *Language Arts: A+ *Math: A+ *Science: A+ *Social Studies: A- *Home Economics: B *P.E: A+ *Music: C+ *Art: B+ Note: Teslo is one of the smartest, if not the smartest, kids in class. He's smart, athletic, and friendly. It's just that he's nervous to get out on the dance floor. Volectro *Reading: D *Language Arts: C- *Math: C+ *Science: B- *Social Studies: D *Home Economics: C- *P.E: C+ *Music: C- *Art: C Note: Volectro tries to have fun with everyone else, but the others think he's creepy, weird, and annoying. He needs to focus on grades and also stop bothering people. Zaptor *Reading: C *Language Arts: C+ *Math: B *Science: B *Social Studies: C+ *Home Economics: B+ *P.E: B+ *Music: A- *Art: A Note: Zaptor is a nice kid who gets overall nice grades. However, everytime he sees a pothole around our school, he goes nuts. Series 2 Report Cards Slumbo *Reading: F *Language Arts: F *Math: F *Science: F *Social Studies: F *Home Economics: F *P.E: F *Music: F *Art: F Note: Four words: Make him stop sleeping. Lunk *Reading: D *Language Arts: D *Math: C- *Science: C- *Social Studies: C *Home Economics: F *P.E: D *Music: D *Art: C+ Note: If he stopped sneezing on all of his work, he might've gotten better grades. Flurr *Reading: B- *Language Arts: D *Math: B+ *Science: B+ *Social Studies: C+ *Home Economics: D *P.E: A- *Music: B- *Art: C Note: A pretty nice kid. The problem is that he keeps trying to get popular by telling lame jokes (no offense to him). Chomly *Reading: F *Language Arts: F *Math: F *Science: F *Social Studies: F *Home Economics: F *P.E: C- *Music: D *Art: F Note: He eats ALL OF HIS PAPERS. HE'S COST THE SCHOOL OVER $500 DOLLARS IN JUST SUPPLIES. PLEASE MAKE HIM STOP. Gobba *Reading: F *Language Arts: F *Math: F *Science: F *Social Studies: F *Home Economics: C+ *P.E: C- *Music: D *Art: F Note: He eats everything, just like his bipedal twin brother. At least he's good at making totem poles. Jawg *Reading: D *Language Arts: F *Math: F *Science: D *Social Studies: F *Home Economics: F *P.E: A+ *Music: D *Art: F Note: He's only good at P.E, but IS super friendly. Kraw *Reading: A+ *Language Arts: A+ *Math: A+ *Science: A+ *Social Studies: A *Home Economics: A- *P.E: B- *Music: B+ *Art: A+ Note: He's the smartest kid in class, just like Teslo. I just wish he'd stop reading Harry Potter during Home Economics class. Tentro *Reading: B+ *Language Arts: B *Math: A- *Science: A *Social Studies: B *Home Economics: B *P.E: B+ *Music: B+ *Art: B- Note: He's a smart and athletic child. I just wish he'd believe in himself more. Balk *Reading: D *Language Arts: F *Math: F *Science: C- *Social Studies: D *Home Economics: F *P.E: A- *Music: B- *Art: C Note: He needs to apply himself like his brothers. He's really only good at P.E. Series 3 Report Cards Glomp *Reading: D *Language Arts: F *Math: D *Science: A- *Social Studies: C- *Home Economics: F *P.E: B- *Music: C+ *Art: C Note: Since he only has two fingers, he's horrible at Reading, Language Arts, and Home Economics. Glurt *Reading: F *Language Arts: F *Math: D *Science: D *Social Studies: C- *Home Economics: D *P.E: A+ *Music: B+ *Art: C- Note: Glurt is extremely fast and friendly, although some of his classmates complain on how he's always drooling on his work and them. Torts *Reading: F *Language Arts: D *Math: B+ *Science: A+ *Social Studies: D *P.E: C *Music: C *Art: B- Note: He, like his brothers, gets slime and goo all over his work all the time, but he's actually quite good at Math and Science. Footi *Reading: C *Language Arts: C- *Math: F *Science: D *Social Studies: B *P.E: A+ *Music: A *Art: B- Note: ''He has bad grades in the more important subjects, like Math and Science. His P.E skills and dancing skills are impressive, however. Scorpi *Reading: C+ *Language Arts: C+ *Math: C+ *Science: C *Social Studies: B+ *P.E: A- *Music: A- *Art: B- Note: ''He might not have the BEST GRADES IN THE WORLD, but he's still smarter than his brothers and his being friendly, helping them study and such. He's a nice kid. Hoogi *Reading: F *Language Arts: F *Math: D *Science: C+ *Social Studies: F *P.E: A- *Music: A+ *Art: A+ Note: He's only good at P.E, Music, and Art, but is impressively skilled in the latter two. Sadly, he's the least smart out of his tribe. Mesmo *Reading: D *Language Arts: F *Math: D *Science: C *Social Studies: C+ *P.E: A+ *Music: C+ *Art: D Note: He used to have good grades, like his wizard brothers. Then, he started getting dimmer and dimmer, and soon enough he stopped paying attention in class. Magnifo *Reading: A- *Language Arts: B+ *Math: A+ *Science: A+ *Social Studies: C+ *P.E: B- *Music: B+ *Art: A+ Note: He has outstanding grades, but he just doesn't understand history, despite him having supreme knowledge of his powerful ancestors. Wizwuz *Reading: B+ *Language Arts: B- *Math: A *Science: A+ *Social Studies: B- *P.E: A *Music: B- *Art: B Note: ''He has pretty good grades, like his brother Magnfio. He's quite friendly, but is also clumsy, which means he often does random bad effects to his friends with his magical essence by accident.